


Hating on my Co-Star

by The1DParasite



Series: Co- Star Series [1]
Category: Austin & Ally, R5 (Band), Raura
Genre: F/M, raura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1DParasite/pseuds/The1DParasite
Summary: She had a dream, so she fought for it and made it come true.What she didn't know was that with the dream, her biggest problem came along.Or probably just something she wasn't waiting for. Love.





	1. The Casting

What a boring class! I could only think about my opportunity to get cast in the brand new series I was gonna audition for.

My agent really was awesome.

I had previously told my teacher that when my phone buzzed I had to take it. And there was I. Sitting in class, waiting for my so wanted phone call to know if I did get the chance to audition.

I looked at the clock in the wall.

_Dammit, when would they call?_

I was starting to worry.

The familiar ringtone popped up a few seconds later and I jolted in my seat before grabbing my phone and running out of class.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone after I picked up the call.

"Hello, Laura?" the recognizable voice of my agent came out of the device.

"Yes, it is. News?" I asked quickly, feeling the urge to know.

"Yes, you'll do the audition that I told you about tomorrow afternoon. Three thirty. I'll text the details via text. Don't be late!" she reminded me, like I needed it.

"I'll be there. Thank you, so much!" I squeaked feeling way too excited.

She soon hung up and I almost felt forced as my feet kicked their way back to the classroom.

_Why is my life so_ _boring_ _?_

The agent's text made the phone vibrate in my pocket and I hunched on the table to look at all the info I needed.

The show was to be called 'Austin and Ally' and I was auditioning for Ally, a petit brunette with a quirky and awkward personality, stage fright plus an undying love for music.

The show would have four main characters, two of them being male. And I secretly hopped I would get in, and get a cute co-star too.

But maybe that was too much to ask.

♤♡◇♧

Finally, classes were over.

I would normally not feel such boredom towards school. But it was in times like these that I was reminded of how dull my life truly was.

I grabbed the script I needed to work on till tomorrow and studied and memorized it to my core till late at night, feeling my eyes burn and my eyelids weight.

♤♡◇♧

A loud thud abruptly dozed me off into a hazy waking state. Dry drool stuck on the side of my cheek and messy hair covered my tired eyes. 

Lazily my hand banged on the alarm clock that still attacked my ears, turning it off successfully, after feeling an urge to break it, before actually being able to think about getting off bed.

I slid off, hoping that a splash of cold water in my face would wake me up. 

If school was a bore yesterday, today the chances rose to one hundred percent more likely.

I dressed in my usual tumblr hipster like style as Kate described it once and flew to the car, skipping my breakfast.

I got to school in less than twenty minutes and quickly took my books from my locker before entering the classroom only to see Kate talking to a guy, both of them with a flirty vibe to their conversation.

I sat down next to her and waited for the teacher to come in.

I spent basically all classes looking at the clock that stood by the wall. 

Lunchtime arrived after the long morning and I sat a table alone, awaiting my best friend.

A few moments later, Kate eventually appeared with a huge grin printed on her beautiful face.

Kate had always been beautiful beyond comparison. Some had commented I stood in her shadow as protection. 

I didn't quite believe them though, I would argue Kate shadowed me without her knowlegde. 

She knew that her fleshy red lips, her pink cheeks, her cascading gold hair and bright green eyes complimented her perfectly fit body. She knew she was beautiful. 

While I didn't know what I was, next to her. And because of that I wasn't building walls but simply standing still like a desert next to a vivid and fresh water fountain. 

"What happened?" I asked with a jokeful tone as she joined me on the table looking like she would probably explode.

"Nothing, I think?" she shrugged, her shoulders falling quickly as her clumsy hand grasped to the fork she stabbed her stake with as if nothing troubled her beautiful head. 

"Nothing new?" My persistance proved to be effective quickly. She slowly dragged her nails on the table, looking down at it intently.

"You seem kind of dizzy, what is up with you all quirky looking?" 

"Okay, I was planning on telling you this by the end of the week but I just can't hold myself any longer." her shoulder went back, and she looked at me with sparkly eyes.

"Spill it out, now." I took her hand in mine feeling me breath accelarate.

"Okay, okay...." she remained calm letting go of my grasp on her fingers, but soon after a smirk emerged on her face and I saw that she just couldn't help herself. "I got us tickets for the One Directions concert five weeks from now."

"You what?" my mouth dropped to the floor.

She plastered a huge grin, nodding her head and my excitment got the best of me. I got up from my seat and started jumping up and down screaming along with my crazy best friend. "I love you!" I said still jumping.

"Me too!" she giggled.

Soon our ecstasic behaviour was noticed by the students that filled  the lunchroom.

But it was okay, everyone thought I was crazy anyway.

We finally took it down and sat back at our table.

I think everybody took us as the unpredictable people. And I kind of liked that.

"How did you get them? I thought the show was sold out!" I looked at her, my eyes almost popping out of my head in excitement. 

"Well, I have my ways." she looked down to her plate with a sly smirk.

I shook my head softly, a light chuckle coming out of my smiling mouth. 

"So, that audition you were talking about yesterday?" Kate brought up .

"Oh, right! It's today. Do you want to come with me? You can't watch but you can wait." I proposed while playing around with my fork, stabbing on my food that I didn't even got to take to my mouth. Not that I was hungry anyway.

"I don't really feel like it." she said.

"It's fine. I think my sister is taking me. I'm just a bit nervous with this one, I really wanna get it." I said finally taking some salad to my mouth after.

"Don't worry. You're gonna rock it." she smiled, squeezing my hand.

♤♡◇♧

The drive there seemed long and I was anxious to be get there.

V parked and we both got out directly to the studios. My anxiety was emerging and tickling my belly eagerly. My legs felt like jelly and my palms were sweaty and gross.

We got in and I saw almost ten girls in the room. These auditions were selective, only who the producers picked to audition came, so thankfully I didn't have to wait so long. 

The girls that ocuppied the room were all similar to me. It made sense I fitted in the role. Well not really similar, but there was not one that didn't had brown curly hair, or dark brown eyes.

Because, really other than that they all seemed breathtaking, and I wondered if I could put on a performance that would make the judges think I was the fit for this role. 

I sited in one of the chairs waiting for my name to be called, and after four, maybe five names, mine echoed the room and I got up quickly, my clumsy feet made their way to the room every called name got in.

"Hello." I smiled vividly, the worries I once held staying behind the door.

"Hi!" one of the people sited standing in front of a table pronounced at my entrance. I waved smiled, standing in front of them.

"What is your name?" said the same lady, her green eyes and crickled look pointed directly at me.

"I'm Laura, Laura Marano." I replied.

"Laura, Laura, oh there it is...... " said the other one skeamming the paper with his eyes, trying to find my name.

"So Laura, are you ready?" 

"More than I could ever be." I smiled nervously at them, watching as some chuckled. 

"Ok, so you can start..."

  ♤♡◇♧  

The audition went incredibly well and I felt completly focused on my performance just like my manager said I should be. I got out of the room after saying my goodbyes and walked over to my sister who was with her face on a book.

"V! Let's go?" I touched her shoulder, her head turned up after to look at me.

"How did it go?" she asked as she stuffed her book in her purse, getting up.

"Not bad at all. They were very nice." I explained looking at the ground while we walked out.

In the car, we talked about the audition and everything in that I took of their reactions, and together we plotted about if I was getting in or not. 

When we got home, I walked inside and into my room quickly, to call Kate. 

Now I just have to wait until Friday.


	2. Meet the douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Laura first meet.

V, Kate and I got to the place where the audition was located as today was the day I was going to know. It really was... today! 

My palms were sweating and kind of trembling. I was avoiding to touch my hair as I did pricess Leia most well known hairstyle. It was my hairstyle for good luck. 

What if I didn't get in? Ceirtainly there would be more chances... 

But sincerely how many chances could I blow before giving up?

 When we got in, I immediately noticed thick tense fog that invaded the room. Some walking from side to the other, others biting their nails like there was no tomorrow, and most sat with their heads in their hands, clapping their feet on the floor repeatedly. I guess I was not the only one really wanting this. 

We sat in a few remaining chairs in the corner and waited.  The sounds of nervous feet, rapid breahst and ticking heartbeats was really starting to get to me. I tried to breathe right and not freak out. 

To distract myself I started looking all around the room and examine others faces.

A girl with dark eyes stared at the ground while her fingers twirled a strand of her thick curls.

A red head managed to keep a smile.

A blonde boy, who for some reason, was the last person I noticed, smiled at me from all across the room. His deep and dark eyes crossed path with mine, when I saw him.

My body jolted inside with electricity, I immediately looked to the floor feeling my cheeks unwillingly flush.

I longed to look back and examine his face further, but a part of me feared he would notice my glance.

 "I think you have an admirer."  V whispered in my ear.

"Huh, hate to desappoint but I don't think I do." I whispered with my eyes still plastered on the floor.

"What? Of course you do. Just look at the smile he is giving you!" Vanessa insisted. 

"I don't really want to." 

"Come on. He's kind of hot." 

I dared to look up, slowly. His electrifying gaze was still on me. 

I examined him, though. His blonde mop of hair fell around his chiseled face. His eyes examined me as well, his kind adorable eyes. His fleshy lips now closed in a smirk fit in his angelic features perfectly. His strong neck and shoulders looked carved and defined, and adorning them his thick veins were visible. He wore a _Blondie_ shirt that just spoke to me on a deeper level, and his large hands were filled with rings.

"He has been eyeing you with adoring eyes since we got in....." Vanessa commented further. "Go talk to him." she suggested, giving me a little nudge with her elbow.

"No way." I answered back and looked away from him, colapsing my back with the not very comfortable chair.

"You are such a wussy! He is so your type! He is blonde even! Didn't you say 'blonde boys were the epitome of male beauty'?" 

"Well, it is not really a rule! And it is not like I'm looking to date right now as you so well know!" I explained. "And he probably wasn't even staring at me. Probably at Kate over there."

"What?" Kate blurt raising her head from her phone to look at us, going back to it soon after. 

"See, she's unattainable. He looks like the kind of guy who digs that!" I explained gesturing with my hands unnecessarily.

"Sure Laura, convince yourself!" Vanessa rolled her eyes at me, reaching for her purse. Probably to take her book. 

But I had already changed my focus to this intriguing kid that definately caught my attention.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please..." said a middle aged men with a large structure and brown hair. Everyone stopped right in the spot knowing what was coming from that men.

He raised his head looking at the paper. "The chosen cast is in my hand and about to be fixated on the board on that corner of the room." he said gesturing with his arm, everyone looked at the board but it was still empty. "Is just to remind you that the ones who were selected have to stay here for the later meeting with the cast and crew. Thank you so much we will now put the paper on the board!"

Every one (including me) started to walk (more like run) straight to the board where he was already fixing it. I made my way towards it.

My palms got sweaty again and I looked at the ground hopping not to bump into anyone when..."Huh, I'm sorry.....I didn't meant to...." I said after bumping into someone's strong and hard chest.

"No, no, Totally my fault, I have this thing where I bump into beautiful girls all the time...." a perfectly sharped voice spoke leaving me trembling. I looked up fearing I already knew who it was, only to find a pair of lightful eyes looking at me. 

"Well, I guess I'm just another one then, huh?" I commented trying to see if he would let me pass, a smile making it's way throw my frown. 

"Huh, not really. You look like one of a kind,...  _Princess Leia_." he saved his pretty little ass quite well. 

"Then why the first comment?" I asked crossing my arms with a sly smirk ghosting my lips.

"Well,..." he scratched the back of his head, his muscle popping out of his arm. I kept myself from biting my lips at that moment. "I was just trying to compliment you..."

"Don't you see that you putting it your priority to flirt with a girl you just met instead of being eager to see the results shows a lot about your character, _Blondie_?" I crossed my arms. 

"No, I don't." he shrugged keeping a casual look laced with a sly smirk.

I rolled my eyes loudly. "Ugh, you're so annoying." I said trying to make my way around him and through the crowd. 

"You, on the other hand, are a delight , _Princess._ " a whisper, most certainly from the unpleasent encounter I had just had, tickled my ear making me shiver. I closed my eyes, and huffed before walking away.

I waited for the other people to leave, because once the paper was fixed in the large board a crowd stood in front of me, leaving me with no chance of having a proper look at the paper. Until now I had only seen disappointed faces that made their way to the exit, allowing me to walk further and further to the paper that could change my life.

When there was only ten people or so, I walked closer and took a proper look at it, exhaling deeply.

**_______________________________________________**

**THE CAST SELECTED FOR THE SHOW "AUSTIN and ALLY":**

**AUSTIN MOON**  Ross Lynch

 **ALLY DAWSON**  Laura Marano

 **TRISH DELAROSA**  Raini Rodrigez

 **DEZ**  Calum Worthy

**_________________________________________________**

My eyes almost popped out of my head. I skimmed my eyes throw the paper, I think a million times, before feeling the excitement kick in, like a bubble growing at an alarming rate on my insides. 

I ran to my sister with the biggest smile and as soon as she saw me her face matched mine.

"Wait, you're in?" I nodded furiously. 

"That's amazing." Kate hugged me tightly and spoke on my ear. 

"And I guess you are in luck because guess who is co-staring with you." V rose her eyebrows twice suggestively, looking ahead of me. I furrowed my own eyebrows and turned around.

 The room earlier filled with anxiety and later disappointment now was silent. Only three people remained other than me, Kate and V. 

"You are actually going to have to work with him. That has gotta be destiny talking." Vanessa usually spent long hours trying to make her point, and this was no different. I rolled my eyes at her obnoxious little attitude and didn't bother to think of a come back.

Instead I observed what I believed to be my future cast mates. Ironically I had already noticed all of them out of the bigger group. One more than the others, but not the point I was making.

Now I just wondered who they were going to play. I was going to be the lead and that said was very very exciting. 

Obviously the one girl sitting across the room, chatting happily with someone on her phone was going to be the other girl. 

While the other two guys took some thinking. Apart from the fact that I didn't know most of the story I kind of wished the blonde boy was not playing lead with me. 

The same man who appeared earlier, walked in again and told us to enter in the room where the meeting was. 

I said goodbye to V and Kate and followed him.

As I got in I saw a huge room with a big and long table filled of chairs. In the table sat the judges of the audition and more people I didn't recognise. I didn't recall any names but I did recognize some of them. They chatted between each other with papers in their hands until they saw that we came in and greeted us with smiles. 

We sat around the table and shyly exchanged hellos. 

"Well, hello to you four. It is a pleasure to finally have the faces to our characters as you may imagine. I'm Heath, the director. I am going to be your best friend and worst enemy for hopefully the next  four years." low chuckles scattered around the room, and even I let out a soft laugh. 

"So you can go ahead and get to meeting each other and we will speak about the rest after." Heath told us for and we nooded.

"Hi! I'm Raini. I'm going to play Trish." said the curly haired girl extending me her hand to shake. 

"Laura. I'm playing Ally." I said taking it. She nodded at me and kept on talking.

"And you boys?" she smiled at the two of them who were next to us. 

"Calum, I'm playing Dez." he smiled at us and I unconsciously smiled back. 

Dez? That means...

"I'm going to be Austin. I'm Ross." he smirked in my direction and I was immediately tempted to slap him. I choose to look away because that would have been extremely inappropriate given the circumstances.

"So, how excited are you guys for this?" Calum asked with a big grin on his face, his eyes sparkled and it was noticable he was beyond content.

"It's going to be so cool, I was not expecting I would get in at all." the words rushed out of my mouth, that never lost a smile, until I caught Blondie adoringly glance at me. What was he trying to pull?

"Well, I just hope everything goes well!" Raini hoped.

Suddenly a man barged inside, closing the door on his way to Heath.

"Attention please......" his thick voice caught everyone's attention.

 "For those who don't know me, I'm Kevin, I'm one of the creators of the show." He smiled breathlessly. 

"Now, Monday you have to be here at 8:30 in the morning, we're going to start with the rehearsals and in the next week we start shooting the very important pilot. These papers have the schedules for the next few weeks and the first episode script. You have to read it and memorize it all by the end of this week. Got it?" we all nodded in agreement. 

Kevin looked like an anxious or a very busy kind of guy. He explained to us how things would work, at least just the basics, and his words were well pronounced, but spoken at a fast pace, and his mind appeared to be running  around everything he had to say. "Any questions before we move further?"

"Yes." I said raising my hand. "I still have school, how is it going to be for me?" I said reaching for the table to have a better view of Kevin.

"Well, normally the kids we have here, drop school and get homeschooled. But if you want to be in school at the same time, you'll have to combine it." he explained, finishing with a sweet smile that made him look like the nice dad everyone would like to have.

We were handed the scripts and schedules and Heath and Kevin patiently showed us our way around set. I was amazed by the huge warehouse and everything it contained.

When we were 'done for the day', as Heath put it, the four of us walked outside together already chatting animatedly, Raini and Calum seemed beyond nice to be truthful. They were no longer in school, but Ross was same age as myself. 

"Should we exchange numbers, if we need anything we will just call each other?" suggested Raini taking her phone off her pocket.

"Sure, tell me yours." I said taking my phone out as well, Raini told us hers, then did Calum, then Blondie, then me. Everyone took note.

"Well, I have my car all the way down the street so..." Calum pointed to end of the parking lot.

"Oh, so do I! I'll walk with you." The curly haired girl kissed my cheek goodbye, and so did Calum before turning around to chase their cars leaving me and blonde boy behind in the extensive parking lot. The sun was setting, giving an orange colour to sky.

Since I was left alone with this Ross kid I simply ignored him and looked around for my sister, that was seemingly nowhere to be found.

"I see fate is on my side." he shoot a wink at me and I cringed almost immediately.

"You're disgusting." I commented before looking away in search of my friend and dear sister who vanished.

"Love it when you talk dirty to me." I turned to him with a look of disgust in my face, only to see how close to me he got.

"Well, I love it when you shut up." I push him away, pressing my palm agaisnt his hard chest.

"Make me then." I felt his hand on the small of my back and although I ignored the eletric shock it gave me. My unconcious response was to press back onto it and close my eyes. A lightheaded sensation rushed through me, my skin felt hot. I was dizzy.

"I'm waiting here, Princess." he whispered, his cheek pressed against my head while his hot breath blew on my neck. "Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"Huh,..." I struggled for strengh to speak, and in the end I managed to push out some words. "I will."

"And I'm still waiting..." Ross thankfully stepped back and I managed to grasp some air, after letting go of a breath that got clutched in my throat somehow.

"Look, Blondie" I regained my energy and turned around to face him. "we are going to be working together, and you in two hours managed to make me sincerely dislike you. For that reason I suggest you and I just ignore each other outside of the workplace and you respect me as your fellow colleague. Or else..." I rose my voice, and my head, since I was untastefully much smaller than him. He, on the other end, held a defying look. A sly smirk that profoundly unsettled me.

"Or else?" a small and unnerving chuckle dove off his fleshy red lips. 

"You want me to go to human resources?" I crossed my arms against my chest and raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"Of course not. But you don't scare me, Princess. You dig me. You don't want me going away!" he pushed my shoulder playfully making me stern my face harder.

"You're so conceited. You actually believe that? You would put your career at risk just to provoke some girl you just met?" he shrugged and I controlled my urge to slap him, walking in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" I heard his annoying little voice following me. 

"Away from you." I took large steps around the warehouse trying to catch a glimpse of V and Kate. 

"Geez! Are you always this hostile?"

"I'm not hostile! You simply can't accept that not all girls want you getting in their pants." I turn around, surprising him with the abruptness. Sadly, it wasn't enough for him to stop with his smart comebacks.

"Oh, you are wrong. I can accept that. But that is just not the case for you."

"Look, you started throwing yourself at me. I declined and will keep doing so. Now, leave..."

 I grabbed my phone from my purse and started dialing V's number.

"You know, when I first saw you I thought you were cute, gosh... I thought I got a crush on you but now? Now I just know you are a big judge...Goodbye.." his desapointing voice really hit me hard. He turned around and started walking away.

"Wait." I said regretted that i judge him so fast. When he turned around I thanked God. I don't know what is coming over me I just feel this anger everytime he does something. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been like that to you. I don't know you and | normally am not like this... Can we just start over?" I said walking closer until the same distance we were from each other a few moments ago.

"Aha, I knew if I said that I would hit the button. You know, normally girls fall really easier into me, so you were just trying to play hard to get." and his jerky self his back just like if he never left.

"Jerk!" I muttered reaching for my phone again. Dialing V's number, and I don't know why but the blonde jerk stand right over me staring my actions like a focus cat.

"Hey, Ness where are you? I'm standing outside the studio the way we got in, come pick me up!" I said before hanging up, not letting her give me a word.

Taking the phone off my ear I looked back to Blondie. "So are you going to stand here, looking at me or are you going to leave?"

"Well, I could leave." he almost whispered leaning closer to my left ear until his breath hit my neck. "But only after making this fun." he said reaching my left hand before kissing my cheek softly. I tried not to blush furiously at his burning lips touching my skin. The feeling was almost unberable, so soft...

I looked at the ground trying not to show any emotion. I couldn't let him know that he had that kind of advantage over me. "Goodbye." he mumbled less then two inches close to me letting his hot breathe tickle me in my neck right bellow my ear, then leaving in the other way.

**QUESTION:** _What do you think of Ross? Is he really that player? Or is it just an attitude to get under Laura's skin?_


	3. What the Blondie hell do you think you are doing?

Saturday had arrived. Yesterday was the day that I got the best and worst news in my life. I just wished that Blondie boy never had appeared in that room. Today we were going to have a meeting/dinner with producers and is going to be really classy which is not really my style but I have to go because it is like extremely important.

So now, V and I are in a expensive and classy shop in the mall to pick a dress. I broght Kate along because she was always very useful.

"What about this one?" I say picking a blue simple dress.

"Hummm, let me see.... blue says innocent, simple and classy, but...." says Kate taking the blue dress off my hands and giving me a bright shinny and also simple red one. "But red says bold, smart and glamorous ... now go try it." I smirked and went to try it on.

Once I was with the dress, I looked at the mirror, it fitted perfect on my curves, ending a little up my knees. It was perfect!

"Okay, I love it." I said showing them the dress.

"It's perfect! And I have the perfect shoes and bag to it!" said V. I smiled convinced with the dress, walked away to change into my cloth and then buy it.

"Know who is going to love it?" I heard Kate scream from the hall of the changing rooms.

"Who?" I shouted from the room I was in.

"Ross!" she shouted back.

"Please, that jerk should disapear from the planet! He would be doing a favor to tons of people!"

" Oh, c'mon stop that. Why do you hate him, but talk about him all the time?"

"Oh, really? Tell me more?" said Vanessa and I could already imagined the smirk printed in her face.

"Well, apparently Ross teased her, she already has a nickname for him, which is really cute, and he can really get under her skin, and guess what, she can't explain why she hates him so much." why is my best friend so damn annoying?

"Uhu so you really like this boy...." proposed Nessa.

"What? No! I hate him. There is nothing about him that appreciate."I shouted/explained.

"Of course, except for those chocolate brown eyes, sweet smile, soft touch.... and more...And this are not my words." teased Kate right when I got out of the changing room, with the chosen dress resting in my arm.

"I never said that!" I argued with high pitched voice.

"No, of course not." oh, the irony in this girl was a common thing. "You just dreamed it out loud."

"Stop it, why do you want me to like him so much?" I asked while we walked to the cash register to pay for the gorgeous dress.

"I don't want you to. But you do like him so it is really fun to tease you just like he does!" they both laughed when I turned around to go pay handing the lady in front of the piece of cloth that she put in a bag, then taking the money extended to her in my hand.

When we leaved, V and Kate didn't stop until we were already in the car almost parking and I spoke up. "Guys look. Stop it, okay? For the last time and please tell me what don't you understand in this sentence: I hate Blondie, never liked him, and never will. He his an absolute jerk who deserves to disapear!" I finally said trying to clear all my thoughts about him to the girls.

"I tell what I don't understand. Your shinny eyes everytime you say is name or talk about him. Your blush when looks at you and the way that you describe him. Why is it so hard to admit that you have this tiny crush on him?" was Kate's anwer right when V parked the car. They are really pissing me of about this.

"Okay maybe I have a tiny crush on him." I said a bit embarassed. Oh my acting gifts.

"Really?" they both said with the most excited face.

"No." I said before storming of the car.

-

"Do you need a ride?" said V entering the room. I was already finishing my make up, and had already the beautiful shoes matching the dress perfectly. They white high heels and the bag was also white.

"Well, I was thinking in going by myself in my car but, I'm a little nervous?" I admited blankly when I finished aplaying my lipgloss.

"Why?" she smirked like if she knew.

"Because this is like really important. It's already serious!" I explained.

"Take it easy, be yourself. Everything will work out just fine. Don't worry." she said and got closer to rub my back.

"Okay, okay... so I'm going..."

-

When I arrived at the restaurant I parked the car and got out, walking straight to the building.

I could already see that it was a fancy restaurant by the way it was decorated and the way people were dressed. I tried to spot where the directors of the show were but I didn't saw them. However I saw Ross and Raini standing in one of the corners.

When they spotted me they smiled and I walked over to them.

"Hey." I smiled and I could already see through Ross eyes and feel that sense of annoyance. Is smirk was really awful for my liking but I tried to ignore it and focus on Raini who smiled back at me sweetly.

"They should be arriving in no time, don't worry. I already talked to Callum and he said that he was coming too." Her polite smile and good manners were really visible. On the other hand Ross was not that polite. Well maybe he was but not for my liking. Wow, talk about confusion. I looked at him properly. That suit fitted it in a really cute way. He was way taller than me but his eyes were already plastered at mine since he first saw me. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

"Excuse me I have to use the restrooms. I'll come back in a second." Said Raini politely and then walk away in the direction of the restroom leaving me and the douche bag alone, which was my worst nightmare.

I took a glance to see the smart printed on his stupid face. It was like he was seeing it coming and inside was thanking Raini that she walked away leaving us alone. I tried my best to ignore him but he started his priceless speech.

"So, looking fit tonight. Hah?" I ignored him looking back at the door waiting for someone to arrive finally but thoughtfully everything no one did. And this only gave him more time to keep going on his talking that seemed to bore me so much.

"Now you're ignoring me. Auch! You're breaking my heart. Right here!" He mockingly said taking his both hands to his heart.

"Oh, come on little princess talk to me. You're shattering my heart." Spoke him once again in a mocking tone.

"Oh, just shut up once for all!" I spoke finally, probably giving him more reasons to keep talking and of course he did.

"Oh don't play hard to get on me. I'm trying to be nice here."

"Well I don't need nor want you to so don't bore me."

"If that is what you wish." He said brushing his lips against my ear lobe while he mumbled this words with his hot breath hitting my neck, sending me chills down my spine.

I tried not to blush madly or shiver but that feeling was just unbearable. How could he be such a teaser? such a jerk? Ugh, I hated him!

When I looked up, I saw Raini getting out of the restroom. Soon Callum and the directors arrived and we place ourselves on the table that was reserved for us six, on the corner of another room. Much more empty.

The table was like this:

___Kevin   
Ross| |Raini  
_Me| |Callum  
__Heath

Thoughtfully everything, I was really calm but Ross had really to sit next to me just to annoy.

"So is any of you in college are planning to go to college?" Said Heath with a smile in his face.

"Well, I have a band along my brothers so I'm thinking in not going to college when I finish school. Instead I'll start working more on the band." He nodded. Wow, he had a band. That means he sing too. Too, because I also sing. "What about you, Laur?"

I tried to ignore the fact that he called me Laur. What a nickname is that? I smiled letting go of that idea so I could talk to the directors. I wanted to make a good impression.

"Well I'm thinking in going to college and study history of art and theatre." I explained calm and collected.

"That is amazing. Very remarkable." said Kevin. I smiled politely.

Trying my best to ignore Ross's actions, I kept on talking while they ordered the food and we started to eat. For my surprise Ross was very polite during the dinner. But well, of course he was in front of his bosses after all! Until this happen:

"You know the series is based on music, and all of you are somewhat related to music right?" said Kevin as we all nodded.

"How are you related to music Laura?" said Heath with an interested tone.

Very concentrated, because this was an actually important question for me, I started to speak. "Well, since I was little I've been learning piano and now I-ah-I am-m-m al-alss-ss-o having vocal lessons." I managed to say between gasps. You don't even want to know why!

When I started to talk, Ross discreetly put his hand on my thigh, making my skin burn under his touch with my leg's bare skin. In the end, I collected myself thoughtfully the damn hand is still there. Right now.

"Are you ok?" said Callum who seemed as confuse as the others while Ross had the smirk plastered.

"I'm f-fi-fine really!" I tried to be convincing but that was when he started to move his hand down my thigh all the way to a place where his hand should not reach. "Excuse me I have to use the restrooms." I said to same me from his touch.

I walked straight to there. He was really in a mood to embarrass me. But I was in no mood take that. The thought of him was just so unbearable that I started to feel sick.

Every time he was around there were this goose bumps inside of me that were uncontrollable. Every time our eyes connected my stomach seemed to have grenades exploding every second. And when he touched me the spot where he touched seemed to be burning. Why did I feel this way? Is so hard to ignore this huge douche bag!

-

When I come back things run normally, thank God. And we as soon as finished our amazingly cooked meal, talked happily for at least to ours. Every one seemed to enjoy the meal and time passed through really quickly as we chatted. In the moment we let ourselves out of the politeness and more in the a good mood, everything much more fun.

But every chance Ross had, he softly brush his arms bare skin through mine, or his hand rapidly through my thigh as well, he took it. And I didn't want to show how weak he made me.

When midnight reached the clock, Heath and Kevin made sure they would pay for the entire meal. They were really nice. As soon as we reached outside everyone went on their separated ways.

Outside the darkness was plastered and I walked straight into my car. I reached the key and pressed the button to open it. It was when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around but nothing nor no one was there. So I kept on walking back to the vehicle.

I opened the door, got in and sited myself on the drivers sit, then closing it as I took a glance at the mirror and sighed.

"So, did you enjoyed the dinner princess?" spoke the familiar voice of a Douche.

I screamed my lungs out at how he scared the sh*t out of me. "What the Blondie hell are you doing in my car?" I spoke still frightened.

"Aha, you said Blondie instead of bloody! Are you alright?" he said like if he cared, but there was no hint of care in his stupid tone.

"I'll repeat the question, brainless. What are you doing in my car? How did you got in? Did you brake in?"

"Nah, I have my methods."

"I wouldn't really call it a method but whatever! Now get out. Go back to yours!" I argued pushing my arm to open his door.

"Ugh, about that. I'm out of gas, and I was asking if you could give me a ride princess?"

"First, stop calling me that. Second, go get yourself another ride cuz I do not intent to give you one!" I yelled with him.

"Owww, please!"

"Give me a good damn reason to make me do that!" I proposed frustrated. If he thinks I'm giving it, he is damn wrong!

"Oh, came on princess... I can make it worth it." He said taking some lost strands of hair behind my ear, softly leaning in. First, I was speechless, by his soft touch and the fact that our faced were inches apart but then something hit me to reality and I yelled in his face spitting on him on purpose.

"The only way you could make it worth it was by giving me the amazing gift of never see your face again. Now, get out before I call the cops."

"Oh, whatever is one more thing to my criminal record." He said backing away after taking his hand to his face to wipe the saliva that landed on it.

I took a stern glance at him. "I was kidding." He said relieving me. I sighed strongly. "Maybe." He mumbled in what seemed like another of his sick jokes.

"Look, I don't know if you have noticed but I don't like you. As I referred before. So forget the ride, you may walk yourself back to your place." I smiled. Now, I felt powerful.

"Oh, c'mon. What is the big deal? And you might say that you don't but you actually dig me." I smiled. Now, let's try something to make this fun. I proposed at myself.

"Yeah, maybe I do dig you." This sentence caught his attention, just like I wanted. He smirked teasingly. "Maybe you could make it worth it." I said as my hand travelled all the way to his collar's shirt that I held on tight and pushed to me. His forehead touched mine as our noses also touched. "The only problem is that... I HATE YOU! Now get out of the car." I mumbled the first time, then yelled to his face then backing away and pointing to the door.

"Ok, just this last question and I'll get out." He imposed and I nodded giving it a way. "Why do you hate me?" He asked this question, not for the first time.

"I-uhu.. I-uhu-I.... I..."

And in this moment I felt that hand back in my thigh and this mint flavored hot breath tickling my ear. "It's okay, princess... I know you love me... No need to lie." he muttered with this raspy sexy voice against my ear then kissing my cheek softly before leaving the car.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I shouted effortlessly when he leaved.

Thoughtfully everything. After that careful kiss that left the skin under it burning, a smile danced on lips in a happy solute.

I start to think I'm going to have fun. I just couldn't wait for Monday!


	4. Call it 'The Disturbing Blondie Big Head incidents' or call it nothing

"Ok so did you decorated the scripts guys?" yelled Heath from the other corner of the huge set. For this two weeks we've been practicing the episodes, having meetings with the producers, hanging on the set, and guess what, I still hate the douche bag (which I believe you know who he is) does not loose a single opportunity to tease, bore or annoy me.

I've been trying to handell everything but is just I'm trying to ignore him which is impossible! But I swear I'm trying, trying hard.

"Yes!" we all screamed back in unison. Today was Monday. I'm now "out" of school for a couple of weeks to start filminging but then I'll go back.

The set was large, really big, a lot of space. We all had our dressing rooms that we could decorate the way we want. Mine was number 67 and guess who was 68? Yeah, douche bag, best known as Blondie.

Basically the set was a huge warehouse where it was inside built the set, and then a large hall was in one of the corners and it was directed to two more halls that had a lot of doors. One of them my dressing room. In this two weeks, we've learn where we can get in, what can we do in our spare time in the set and where you can eat.

We were now arriving at the set and walk directly to our dressing rooms, because today was the day were we start shooting. How awesome is that! But we, and by we I mean I had a problem.

Apparently, our characters (mine and Ross's) were supposed to built a crush for each other and they get along pretty well, they write songs together and worst of all, I have to act like I like him! Ugh. Of course it is only acting and I have to do it or else I'll be fired but is it really worth it?

Passing in the first hall with the three of them chatting animatedly. "And then he really jumped in. It was hilarious!" said Callum while I loosed myself with laughs.

It was when I noticed that my hysterical laugh was motive for Ross to stare at me with melting eyes. What the heck? I stopped laughing and glanced at him. When I reached his eyes with a mad face that he was staring at he quickly looked away with embarrassment.

"Ok, see you in a sec." said Raini before turning to the second hall that Callum followed because their room was in that hall. So me and Ross were left alone, which already seems on purpose, walking down the third hall, directed to our rooms.

"So, aren't you excited to go shooting? I mean how cool is that?" he asked. For a bit his excitement reached my chest, but I shove it away and didn't answer. "Oh, c'mon. I swear I'm trying to be nice!" he said turning to me while I ignored and kept walking.

"Stop bothering me!" I argued not turning my head to look at his pretty face.

"Ok, I'll stop bothering if you answer me properly, and I think you know the question!"

I didn't answer. I didn't really had an idea of what to say. "Is it because of my hair?" I glanced a 'really?-are-you-kidding-me' look at him. "Well, then I agree with you. It's to yellow for your liking. And way to messy, right? like what is this? I understand." he had really forced a mocking tone in his voice. But thoughtfully it was a kind one, that printed a small true smile on my hiding face. I didn't wanted him to know he could make me smile.

"Or maybe it's my brown eyes. Girls normally hate them. Chocolate orbs are too last year, I mean don't look at them or you might get way too vintage...." I laughed. But hard.

"You have a really big head. You know that?" I said, but for the first time nicely.

"Thank you." he replied easily.

"It may have sounded like it, but it was not a compliment, blondie." I glanced at him and he slowed down our pace a bit until we stopped. He lean in toward my right ear tensing me up.

"No, no. I was talking about making you laugh. You just made my day, princess." he said. Oh, I should be burning, flames all over me. I stared at the ground this whole time and when I look up to see a closed door where it you could read "Dressing room 68" and no sight of Blondie.

He left me alone after that. Ugh..... Why do I have to be around him? I don't want to be around him. He makes me confuse and angry. This was the first 'moment' we had. If you know what I mean. I mean even I don't know what I mean.

You see. He messes with my brain. He has that effect on me. Why? He probably does it on purpose. Well he sure knows how to do it. That is why I can't let him know that.

-

After getting dressed with the cloth they put on my dressing room, I went down to the hair and make up room where two nice ladies hairstyled my hair and put make up on my face.

They directed me to the set where I went to find Raini along the hall and we walked together commenting everything that happened this morning. Well except for the incident, or has I like to call it the Distubing Blondie Big Head incident. (You got the idea, right?)

Joining our cast mates and the rest of the crew in the huge set, they explained a bit more of how everything worked around here. What could we do in our spare time and even some rules that we had to follow. Like respect everyone around here and don't mess around, what we are doing here is serious business.

We also found out we have in the back of the set a table full of food and machines to take hot beverages and even some chairs and tables. Basically there was no time to waste and if during the shooting we were hungry, it was just go eat. We also had breaks, but in the first weeks it is really not a lot of time, but has the Heath said, it would slow down and we were going to have a lot of spare time.

That is why I'm having a little break from school. While these busy weeks go, I don't have time to go to school and came back here to shoot, but when these few inicial weeks are over I think I'm going back. I just don't want to loose all of that. All of my high school years. I mean I'm still seventeen years old.

When everything was settled we started to shoot. Everything around me happened so fast that I got really nervous I would screw it up, and I got wrong two times an we had to re-shoot the scene. I was so nervous they were going to shout at me or something that when they said:"Hey, it is really fine! Nothing to worry about!"

They were really nice which calmed me. I breathe in relief an started over. This repeated itself even with other members of the cast. The funniest ones were really Ross's. I just didn't stop laughing whenever that happened. It was so cute. But then again he will never stop being a mere jerk that could freeze my brain as efficiently as an ice cream would.

And I prefer ice cream way more than I prefer Ross. Not that, that marreted right now.

-

"OKAY, LUNCH BREAK EVERYBODY, WANT YOU ALL HERE IN AN HOUR!" screamed Kevin.

We went straight to the lunching room, it was a simple room with white walls and a table with food. I went to grab a slice of pizza and apparently that was actors only. So guess who went at the same time making our hands collide. No, it was not Santa. It was the one and only, Blondie.

I took my hand back letting him take it first. He took a plastic plate and put the slice that I was taking in it. Of course he would. See. It is all in purpose to take me out of my sences. I hate him!

And this was when he smiled and handed me the plate. My shocked face sure should be priceless right now.

He chuckled softly before commenting. "Are you taking the slice or are you with your mouth open waiting for me to feed you?"

I blinked my eyes a thousand times before taking a plate and putting another slice in it. He put on a 'oh-really' face before I snap the plate he had in his hand(that contained the slice that I wanted, not important) and put the other plate in his hands before walk out of it and into Raini's dressing room(the only one of us that already contained a couch, mine only contained, for now, two chairs).

As I walked there I had this feeling Ross was following me. But when we reached the door I understood he was only going to the same place I was.

"Hey, get in guys!" said Raini that was sited by the couch with Callum and eating a slice of pizza.

We sited in the other couch in front of them. Really, is it on purpose or I have to be next to Ross?

"Hey did you know that we are going to start doing press for the show a couple of weeks from now. Isn't it so awesome?" asked Callum with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to like that. And the premiere and celebration too!" I replied before taking a bite at the pizza.

"And the fact that our faces are going to exposed to all around the world. If the show goes well, we are going to be famous!" said Raini happily. I plastered a smile at her.

"Wow, how is that going to be?" asked Callum with a pensive face.

"Tones of people that know who know who we are." Raini affirmed.

"People screaming our names." Raini.

"A lot of girls who want to date me." a teasing tone hit me strong caused by none other that Ross.

"Wow, just when I though your head could not get any bigger." I responded him.

He smirked and got up from his seat placing the plactic plate in the table the leaning in my right ear. "It was always this big, but you love it." He affirmed before leaving the room, for unknown reasons. Is it me or he is constantly whispering in my ear?

"Okay, what was that about?" asked Rai.

"Forget he is not worth it." I explained leaving it alone and going back to my pizza.

They smiled and kept on talking about dreams and expectations while I had other thing in my mind. What the heck is him up too?

-

When there was like 20 minutes for us to finish the break, I got out of Raini's room to find Ross all down the hall. I run trying to catch him and when I did, "Hey. Supp?" 'Supp' really Laura. You did not just said that!

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head hard and now you think I'm someone else?" he proposed not even glancing at me.

"What? No. I was asking.... are you bipolar?" I replied with a tiny bit of mocking in it.

"Why do you ask that?" he smirk plastered in his face was really his signature. Thoughtfully, annoying, I'm not saying he was an ugly jerk. He was extremely handsome. The way his perfectly messy hair falled around his angelic features was a combination to let any girl fall at his feet. But I kept myself straight and didn't even flinch.

"First, you are calm and collected, next your trying to tease me and whispering in my ear." I said.

"Oh, so I tease you.." he teased(LOL).

"No, I never said that you co...." in the middle of my sentence a arm around my waist and a face leaning closer to mine until ours noses barely touch interrupt me. Ross held me tight just like he was never letting go keeping our faces at an unbearable closeness. He teasingly and softly, like if every move he made was art, put his hand in touch with my neck.

I know the worst thing to think right now was that, that was giving me a huge desire to kiss him. His eyes looking deeply in mine. What was this moment?

"What were really saying? Could you repeated?" he said not letting me of his grip, letting a on purpose hot breath hit my face.

"I-ah-I y-ou-oh-uu... uh-huh-ah-hu" I only managed to let out a stutter of words. I felt my cheeks burning.

"That is what I thought, princess!" he said before letting go and turning to go back to the set. I froze, didn't even move. "Aren't you coming to set? Try not to be late."


	5. Why do I like him?

Guess my luck! Today is the day of the premiere of the show. The first episode gets out today, and guess what is also today? No, it's not my birthday!

It's the One Direction concert which now I can't go because of the premiere. Kate was mad at me for that but she will get over it. As for me, I'm also mad. Now, I can't go to the concert.

And the cherry in the top of the cake is that my date for the premiere is Ross. Yeah, the Blondie one. The big head. Yeah, that one! It's because of the show David said we should do it because of the show, as Callum is taking Raini too.

Basically the premiere is a big party with lots of guests and press. They say we are already giving away some interviews back there so I hope it goes well!

What if Ross tries one of his stupidness stuff on me?

-

As I finished preparing myself a limo stopped in front of my house. And my date gets out of it, clearly waiting for me.

As I glamorously get out of the house in my white Marelyn Monroe alike dress and my bright while purse and shoes, I see Ross staring at my moves adoringly.... talk about awkward.

"You may wanna clean the drool that is getting out of your mouth!" I said as I vanished past a frozen in spot Blondie and got in the limo, which the door was already open.

When he got to the car I smiled as the limo started to work to take us to the premiere.

-

We were in the almost there but the quietness was very audible, but someone had to break the silence.

"Just so you know, I wasn't drooling, but you..." he said getting his lips close to my right ear. "You look gorgeous in that fit cloth."

I smirk. "Oh, you can't help it, can you?"

"I can't help what?" he smiled confuse.

I smirk getting close to his face, but really close. Oh, he is always teasing me. I also deserve to tease him.

"You can't help it but fall for me..." I said before I leave the car in greatness. He helplessly got our of the car and followed me. I chuckled.

"You know that is totally not true...." he confirmed totally convencing (note sarcasm).

"Yeah, whatever you said..." I chuckled walking to the premiere where you could see a red carpet already, and a lot of flashes behind it. "C'mon, let's go!" I said taking him by the hand and dragging him there. We walked until Heath came on our site.

"Hey, Laura you're stunning." said Heath smiling taking my hand sweetly and spunning me around. I smiled widly when he stop and took his hand away.

"Thanks." I replied to his comment.

"What about me?" Ross said but clearly joking around.

"You are a lucky guy! Look at your date." I smirk. Ohh, Ross should like this comment.

"Well, I would prefer to choose my date but yeah, she is not bad." he smirk back at me and I just looked the other way back to Heath.

"Look, the episode had tones of views all around the world. They are now counting them so we had success. We need to keep this up!" said a very happy Heath.

"Really? That is great. So we get to continue the serie?" he nodded.

"Now, it's time get in. The premiere is inside those doors, here you can give interviews along the way, these are the interviewers who weren't invited for the party. So, inside there are more. Then in the end there you stop, because there you see the flashes, is for the photos. Oh, and give hands and be gentle with each other, they love that. Act like a couple. Okay? Any further questions?" said Heath quickly. We nod to let him know we understood, thoughtfully I barely act as a friend around Ross how can I act like I actually like him.

He gave us permition to walk further and we gave hands and stepped on the carpet starting to walk in. As, soon as that happend I heard people calling my name and flashes shining of photos being taken. Photos of us.

We someone with calling us, a pettite woman with a micro. I walked to her pushing Ross, hand in hand to the person.

"Hi!" I spoke up to her. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Brenda Marlon from TV shine(A/N: I just invented it, don't know if it exists) will you two give us an interview?" she asked.

"Sure." Ross smiled.

"Ok, so we saw that episode, and we loved it." she said politely speaking to the mic.

"Thanks." I smiled as Ross spoke up. But the fact that he was still holding onto my hand didn't get out of my mind.

"So, how is it to work on set? is it news for you?" she asked then pointing the mic in her hand to us.

"Yeah, I mean it is still quite new, but everyone is so nice and they make us feel so welcome, it's pretty much the life we are going to have right now so, yeah, it's different but we are addapting really well." I answered.

"That is great! What can you tell us about the show?"

"About the show... You know we don't have that much of information really, but what we have we can't really tell so... but what do you think it's going to happend?" asked Ross smiling. Wow, he really knew how to answer that.

"Uhu, I don't know. But is it true that there is some romance going on between the two characters?" she played a little.

"Uhu, I don't know, I mean they clearly are going to be good friends and write a lot of songs together, so we never know....." I smiled.

"Thank you so much!" she said. We smiled and back off walking down the carpet and giving more interviews and taking more photos.

When we got to the door, we walked in and saw a lot of people, some of them we knew others we did not. We searched for somewhere to sit and sat in a couch and Callum and Raini appeared and chat with us what had happend. Soon, we saw a person approching to us with five mics, asking us for a interview, we gladly took it and she handed each of us a mic and and sat in the other corner where a camera was filming.

"So, how is the party going?" she smiled.

"Pretty well." replied Callum.

"Okay, now I have a question for each one of you. Describe me your characters. Who is first?"

"Laura." said Ross. I frowned.

"Me, why me?"

"Because I want to see what you have to say." I glanced a confuse look at him.

"Whatever." I said and then tried my best to have a great answer just to hear Ross's comment. "Well, my character, Ally, is really shy, clearly her stage fright is a sign of that, but I think that this new friendship that she gained with Austin is going to help her understand more about life and about be openminded, so everything will fall to place. But she can also be a bit crazy with her awful dance moves and everything..."

"And do you consider yourself similar to her in any kind of way?" asked the polite lady holding the micro close to her lips.

"Well, she is a bit crazy and I'm a bit crazy too..." and that was when HE cut me off.

"A bit?" he smirk when I turn my head in his direction furious.

"As I was saying, but she is really sentimental and stage frightened while I'm the totally opposite." I explained.

That was when Ross whispered to my ear so only could hear. "Good answer."

"And what about you Raini?" asked the lady.

When that interview was over, others came and we kept answering the same questions over and over again until the party was almost over. Of course Ross kept is ways of teaser and big head around me.

Now the room was emptier and more quiet. There was still a few people around. Some of them with cameras, some of them just sited quickly chatting with others... I was left with only Raini after Ross and Callum vanish to somewhere else.

"Can I ask you something, Laur?" she speaked after their exist.

"Yeah, what's up? Is everything okay?" I smiled. We actually got a bit close in this few weeks and she was so nice and talkative. It was awesome be friends with her.

"Is there something going between you and Ross?" she shyly asked.

"Going on? Specify." I replied smiling but a bit confuse.

"Do you, you know, like each other or something similar?" what? Do I like Ross that way? I like to think I don't.

"Me and the Douche, I don't think so.... I kind of hate him." I cleared. But something burning inside of me telling me those words wore far from the truth.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess there is not really an explanation."

After the party, we got in our limo to go back home. I was still thinking about my hatred for Ross and the fact that I can't describe it. I mean maybe I can describe it, and I just don't want to.

He teased me all the time, in the first day we met he already did it. But I don't even know if what it makes me feel is hate. I just have this burning feeling inside of me every time he does. But it's not a burning hate, it a good burning. I just never know why it angers me.

I'm sometimes so childish. Is just, I call him jerk and I know about him so little. Thoughtful I guess a lot about him. He is a good guy.

And then there is this undeniable question: Do I like Blondie? The Blondie that has that smirk always plastered on his face, who makes me want to rip it off his angelic face.

He just has this way of smiling non stop and making me have to hide my smile whenever I'm around him. He is cute and funny. Always sweet with everyone. He is caring and fun. Why this hate in him?

Ok, maybe hate is just a strong word. Too different of the description of what I feel for him.

What is the description? What is the name?

But the real question is: Why do I like Ross?


	6. Locking lips with him is only something I can wish for.

Okay, you will probably hate to hear this but I've come to a conclusion this week and I simply hate it. I should have seen these coming. I've never thought about him this way, well probably I always thought like this and just didn't get it. I think it just happened somehow, I just don't know how. It's like taking control how I act around him.

And that is simply awfully devastating. Principally because he is always staring, or trying to touch me... and I'm just freaking out. Can I hold myself for longer? Okay, you're probably wondering what conclusion have I come to. Well, you don't have to wait because now I'm going to tell you word by word my conclusion. I like Blondie. I like Ross. Yes! The big head Blondie guy that actually thought I hated.

Well, I don't think I ever hated him. Is just I don't want to like him. He will never like me back and the truth is that I barely know him. I know he probably has a girlfriend or doesn't like to have a relationship, just a lot of girls to I don't mess around and everything. Maybe I'm not even is kind of girl maybe I'm just a toy for him that he can play with whenever he feels like it.

Well this week with shotted another episode. So now we have like five episodes already filmed and this seven weeks I know so little about him. It's like he keeps himself for himself, he's kind of a mystery. I never thought he would be because he's always teasing me and always talking to me and I thought that by now I already should know a lot about him is just I don't I wish I did.

So sometimes I just starts to guesses. I don't know if he leaves in a happy family or just some family. I know he has a band with his brothers so probably he has brothers... yeah, dumb ass of course he has brothers . Is just I know so little about him I don't know how this happened and I'm overthinking is just, how?

Well, now, thinking straight, he also doesn't know nothing about me but I tried to share sometimes.... No, I don't. I just......I think I never have given him the chance but I just don't want to give him a chance. I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to have my heart crushed. I don't need that.

I guess I'm just afraid but the real question here for me is, is he afraid if he afraid of anything? can I ever know him? can I ever stop acting like this, just control myself and spend time with him and meeting him in the family? I'm just in a helpless person, right?

"Hey Laur!" spoke Kate throw the phone.

"Hey!" I said back at her holding the phone between my hand and my ear.

"What's up? Where are you?" she replied back asking those inevitable questions.

"I'm in the set, well, in my dressing room. Today it's more a day of conferences and meeting and I have a long break. What about you? Are you in school?"

"Yeah. But now you're famous Laur. Every one is talking about you. And the heart throb of the moment."

"Heart throb? Really? There is a new boy in our school?"

"No, but there is certainly a new boy."

"Who? Tell me! Do I know him?" I argued.

"Yeah, better then me. Big head over there is the heart throb. What do you think? That girls wouldn't fall for that perfect hair and hazel eyes? Even I think he is super hot."

Oh, that answer set a fire inside my chest. Why? What the heck? "Whatever, it's not like he is going to date any of you." I said with an harsh tone. What? I can't help it but act like this. They are talking about someone who does not belong to them!

"Wow, what's with you? Is Laury jealous?" she teased.

"Jealous? You say that as if I had some kind of a crush on the boy. He can date who he wants I just want distance." I explained and it was like the harsh tone couldn't stop.

"Sure! Look I got a get into class. Is just I cannot wait for you to get back to school. You have already missed the concert because of that work and let me go by myself, plus you're dumb head best friend aka the person I can't stand as you know well, is always following me around."

"Who? Travis?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, don't be like that he is super nice and I would really like if you get allong!"

"Well, I have to go. Oh, you're friend is coming in my direction. Ahhhah!" and then she hung up.

Travis was my boy best friend. He was from the basket ball team and super cute. He was a crush of mine and then I just figure it out I didn't like him that much and we were just meant to be best friends.

But he was out of the country and he came back without telling me? I didn't even knew he had come back.

I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, LauraBear. How are you?" I hear his voice throw the speaker.

"Travis. Hey. You are back to L.A. Why didn't you tell me?" I replied.

"I'm sorry. Is just, I've came back yesterday and today I was going to make you a surprise at your place, with movies and stuff but I guess that is ruined.. how did you know?"

"I felt your presence." I said to hear him chuckle in the end of the other line.

"Really? Who told you? Wow, wait let me guess.... Kate?"

"Yap. I'm sorry but I can pretend that I didn't know and you can still make me the surprise, I missed you while you were gone!" I explained.

"I missed you too, LauraBear. And I'm totally doing that! Back in your place at a time only I know! Okay?"

"OkeyDokey. Don't forget!" and in this sentence guess who got in my dressing room? Yeah, you got that right, big head blondie.

"Okay, love you!" Travis said throw the phone.

"Love you too." I said before hanging up and turn my face to glance at the intrude.

"Who was that?" he said locking his perfect brown eyes with mine.

"What does it matter?" I fought back.

"Wow, have you ever heard the words nice and polite?" he joked before chuckling and sitting next to me in the couch.

And for the first time I tried. "Travis."

"What?" he replied.

"Travis."

"Travis who?" I smiled.

"Travis. He is one of my best friends."

"Is he from your school?" Ross asked. Is he really interested about this?

"He is. He plays in the basketball team of my school. Captain of the team actually."

"Seems the kind of guy that I would hate." he spoke.

"You're unbelievable." I said frustrated.

"What I'm just saying the truth, princess."

"No, it's not. You barely know him." I laughed blankly after getting up to turn to him and kept talking gesticulating my hands. "What am I saying? You barely know me!"

"Oh, but I could take a good guess!"

"I couldn't hate you more!" I protested.

"Oh, please! C'mon tell me. Give a good reason, a good one for why do you hate me so much." said Ross as I stared in his melting eyes. And I swear that behind that teaser and jerk attitude I saw pain, and damage.

"I don't know why......" was all I could manage to speak.

"Well, do you want to know why?" he smirked getting up and leaning closer to me. "Because I get under your skin even without trying. You can't support that I take you out of control, I tease you. Because everytime you see me, your stomach is like a granade of butterflies about to explode, and when I look at you or touch you, it's almost unbearable, you can't handle it but go crazy. And that anger inside of you, that you probably wander what is it.. is because you think I'm too much for you. And I know you never really took time to understand my situation but you think that I'm a jerk, and you hate it. You don't think I will ever like you the same way you like me. You can't stand it, but is not really because of what I am that you hate me, is because you never felt this way about any other guy and you hate to know that because I should't be the one to make you feel like that. And that, that is not all. You are also afraid I will break your heart into a million peaces. Gosh you are so afraid that you say hate me you only act that way on purpose? I don't know but what I know is that didn't stopped you from falling for me. Did it, princess?" he stared blankly at me. In between that situation, his eyes sweetly shinned like they were happy to know that. Deep inside I knew that was real, and so did he. Now, his emotions had vanished from his eyes and he just stared at me, front to front. More eye contact than that was pretty impossible. Though he had a blank expression, the smirk came back when he finished his speech to never leave. "That's what I thought!" he said before plastering his consistent smirk and turning away like he was leaving.

"You're wrong." I pronounced very clearly making him turn back to me.

"You know what? I don't think so." he smiled reachfully. I stared at him.

He got closer to me in less than seconds, spreading a proposed hot breath on my face teasingly.

I notice that for mere seconds his eyes looked down at my lips before getting back to meet my eyes again.

This closure was awful. I didn't know if I could keep it longer before stealing a kiss from those pink perfect lips of his, that he so usually dressed a smirk on.

But that was when he started to lean in. But the high moment was when our noses. Oh, that was a feeling I could not describe. The skin under his touch seemed to burn. Sweet and softly leaving a flame behind it. And his eyes calm and pure were such overwhelming feeling. So good.

Like if he asked for permission with his eyes and I answered a 'yes' throw mine his lips touched mine. Thoughtfully not moving, he limited to let our lips touch.

What is happening?

He took a last look deep in my eyes, before closing his and making a soft pressure with his lips against mine.

I closed my eyes at the beautiful feeling and felt his moves with his soft, perfect lips. I didn't kiss back, until I took a look back in reality.

When I let my lips move in sync with his, he slipped a hand behind my low back. I let both of my hands press against his hard chest as I feel his other hand in my back, this while the kiss was going.

I then decided it was time to let myself take a breath and pull away but not quickly. Softly. Ross in the other hand, pressed me tightly against him, not letting me out of his grip, while I was breathless.

"Getting cozy, are we?" he mocked.

"What was this?" I said stunned.

"Just one of my daily entertainments." he answered. How stupid of me thinking this actually meant something!

"You're disgusting, let me go." I said fighting with my arms to get out of his grip but he kept me tight and didn't even flinch at my punches in his chest. He just kept his smirk looking adoringly at me.

"I'm disgusting but the fact is that you kissed me back." he teased.

"Let go of me." I yelled. He finally got off me of his grip. I felt myself feel a bit down. Like a collapse. See what I'm saying about playing with my feelings.

"Are you ok?" I heard his voice full of concern.

For some reason I could turn my head up. That was when I felt my eyes heavy. Like I've been asleep and my body laid like I was in bed.

"Princess... princess, wake up ..." I opened my eyes eyeing all around me very confused. I shut my eyes again rubbing them with my hands in attempt to make it possible to see everything when I open them.

I finally adjusted my eyes to be able to see everything. I was laid in my couch back in my dressing room. Ross was standing in front of me trying to wake me up. He kept shaking me lightly so I would wake up.

"Hey." I said and moaned when I noted that I had the raspy morning voice.

"You're up. Great. I need to ask you something that just came to my head." he said.

"Okay." I said nodding and trying to move but being to lazy to accomplish it.

"Can you tell me why you hate me? Because I've came to a conclusion and... you know what just answer the question please...." he begged.

"You annoy me..." I groaned still half here half asleep.

"Okay just go back to sleep..." he said. I was with my eyes almost closed and could barely see a thing, but I swear I saw him take some paper out of his pocket and look at me, like he was trying do decide something. I then believe I saw him leave with that paper.

When I woke up I was really confuse with what was really and what was my imagination. I just know that kiss was my imagination.

I like him. I really do like him. But how did I let myself fall for the big head? You know what? Whatever.

I took my phone and called Travis.

"Hey, LauraBear. How are you?"

"Hey. I'm great, how are you?" I replied to his sweet voice.

"I'm good. Why did you call?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I just had a hint. I miss you."

"I miss you too.... so much, when are you really coming back?"

"Actually, it is funny you called because I'm going back to L.A. tomorrow, and can you tell me why are you famous now Laur?" he said before chuckling.

"Oh yeah, I am apparently. It all happened so fast, I didn't even thought about it."

"Congratulations, LauraBear."

"Thanks."

"Look, I'm sorry but I have to go I'm packing everything now, but when I came back to there we need to hang out again. I miss you so much."

"I missed you too. Feels like an eternity since you left, can't wait to be with you again."

"Don't worry, you will. I love you." he said has a goodbye.

"Love you too." I answered before hanging up.

"Who do you love?" said Ross when him and Raini walked into my room.

"A friend of mine." I answered not really in the mood to talk.

"Okay. Let's go. It's time for the interview." said Raini.

I walked to the door and joined them to the set. Ross who was by my side walking didn't resist to whisper in my hear so the other girl didn't noticed or listen.

"I bet you don't love him as you love me." he mocked before laughing and walking faster than us.


	7. Two crushes and three heavy books.

Two weeks later me and Travis were back to the same. I already missed that guy. That time we spent together. So much we had to catch up on.

Now, it was me, him, the bedroom and an empty house. That sounded so wrong, but totally not what it sounded was what we were doing. We were just eating chips and talking.

"You know what I'll try that sometime...." I laughed along with his stories. "So, how long were you really out of the country again?"

"I was three months out, why?" he answered my question eating the bag of chips casually.

"And you are still captain of the basketball team?"

"Of course." he replied.

"Okay." and silence. I looked up at him and he did the same and we just burst out laughing. Yes, that was what we did.

"So, now that you are famous... are you going back to school?" he asked while I sited up from my laying position beside him.

I turned my body so I was facing him while he was still laid back.

"Yes, but it is still a while for that to happen." I said taking the chips out of his grip.

"And tell me about you cast mates. No, wait tell me more about Ross." he says trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm dead serious he is a douche bag."

"Yeah, yeah sure." he replied kidding.

"I miss school and Kate... " I told out of the blue.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked and I nodded distracted eating the chips. "But this is really important....." suddenly my phone goes off. I take it in my hand looking at the screen to see who was calling before picking up and getting it closer to my ear.

"Hey, Kate. Are you down stairs already?"

"Downstairs?" asks out of the blue Travis.

I look at him in surprise but let it go and answer her. "Okay, I'm going to open you the door wait a sec." I hung up and get up from bed reaching the door.

"What is Kate doing here?" he asks.

"She is here to pick up some books she needed." I informed him.

I quickly go downstairs, and open her the door. She joins me upstairs to the books.

"Oh, hey, Travis." says Kate smiling. When I look up at him I see a small blush.

"He-he-hey, Kaa-ate-te." he says waving awkwardly. What is going on? I reach the three heavy books in the nightstand and hand them to her.

Waiting for her to turn around and go with her to the way out, "Oh don't bother, I'll get out by myself, I see you have company. Bye." she says waving at both of us before walking down the stairs until she disappear from my sight.

"Smooth, bro." I mock. He is still slightly pale and embarrassed for some reason. "What was that about?"

"Hum, nothing really." he answers.

"You can't be serious. He-e-ey Kaa-a-te." I mimic him.

"Okay, I'll tell you this but you can't tell nobody. Is just because you are my best friend!" I nodded worried after reaching the bed and sitting on it, staring at him.

"I think I like Kate." I look at him.

"You what? But did't you two, just didn't got along? How did this happen?" I explained confuse.

"Yeah, but I guess I always had a crush on her since I met you. Is just these few weeks I've seen her so alone and I go talk to her and we actually do get along. She is so beautiful." he says distracted.

"Oh, yeah my friend, you like her." I take conclusion.

"Do you know if she has a boyfriend or any guy who she likes or something?" he asks all pumped up.

"Kate? No! Kate doesn't worry about that really much, but the fact is that a lot of boys like her so she doesn't give much attention to them. But if you start out as friends maybe she will notice you?!" I propose. "Just keep being nice and don't give much signs you like her or she might reject you. I think she only wants what she can't get." I say.

"Thanks, I guess." he says so confuse that even I wouldn't get that confuse. Idiot. "I have another question." he says.

"Shoot." I say directly.

"Any boy who caught your attention lately? Maybe someone you met recently?"

"Are you insinuating I like somebody?" I said like it was an insult kind of tone but it come out rather amusing tone.

"Ok, look don't tell Kate I told you this in any situation, okay?"

"Of course." should I tell Travis I like someone? I mean he should know.

"Can I admit something?" I ask quite uncomfortable.

"Sure."

"I do like someone. But is just I can't tell him because everything would be worst than what is already. And in no way he likes me back." I cleared.

"Who?"

"Ross." I speak uneasily.

"Oh, I knew it. That was why I asked." he cheerfully said smiling like a fool.

"Please. It's not that obvious. He still thinks I hate him." I answered easily.

"Yeah, maybe he doesn't see that but I known you for long."

"Yeah, that is probably true." he chuckled and smiled.

"Hey, do you want to come to set with me, tomorrow? I thought since you don't have morning class..."

"Okay." he smiled.

"Great. But I have to warn you, you'll have to stay in my dressing room while I shoot." I answer.

"Why? Oh, then what is the fun to go?"

"Ok, then don't go. But Kate will be there..."

"Oh, then maybe I'll go." I chuckled knowingly.

"Well, she probably wont go but I'll just let you think she does...." I mumble. He looks up and smiles like he didn't heard.

"What?"

"Uhhu, Are you going back to the team?"

"Yeah. But only if you...."

"I'll go see your practices." I smiled.

"No, not that. I was saying for you to take Kate to the practices. So I can show off!" he smirked playfully.

"Yeah, yeah...Actually, she likes sport guys." I say before bursting out laughing with him.

-

"And we are here. This is it." I say walking inside of my dressing room, along with Travis.

"Okay, hey, you have a couch." he smiled before jumping to it and resting himself comfortably. Me standing by the door with my hand on the knob when I hear a whisper. "Pssst, come here a sec....princess..."

"Hey, wait a sec here okay..." I cleared to Travis that nodded like he wasn't really taking attention to the thing and walked to the hall to find the messy blonde hair guy smirking. Usual.

"You brought a friend?" he asked like if it was a check up to reality.

"Yeah, problems?" I smirked back at his angelic face.

"No, just checking. Is it your boyfriend?" he answered.

"Why? Jealous?" I crossed my arms infront of my chest smirking. Wait.....okay, did that come from my mouth?

"You didn't answer my question." he said taking a small step closer to me and crossing his arms too.

"You didn't answer mine either." I bit back at him. You should've seen his face when I took a step forward just like him.

"Then answer mine and I'll answer yours." he proposed teasingly.

"I don't need your answer to know that you are so jealous you could explode." I answer.

"Well, I don't need yours to know he is just a friend. The guy you like is standing right in front of you."

"In your dreams."

"No, not in mine. In yours." he said before smirking and walking away like a winner.

"Sure." I yelled frustrated before walking inside again.

"Uhu, jerk!" I mumble.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to eat them all. It was just..." says Travis.

"What?" I cut him off. Taking a glance at him I see my box of chocolates empty. "No, the comment wasn't for you. But thanks a lot for eating my chocolates." I answer walking to the couch to join him.

"So when do you have to shoot?"

"I should probably go now. See yah!" I said smiling and then walking away.

-

"Okay, that is it for today guys. Don't forget, tomorrow it's only press and interviews for the episodes coming up so don't forget to go to the principal office. There is no need to come here. Okay?" asked Heath when the shooting was over.

All of us said a big 'Okay, Heath' before walking away in a group.

"Hey, guys do you want to come around my place tomorrow? After the interviews we have the rest of the day free. We could watch a film along with my brothers. I have five brothers. Well, more like six, but... do you wanna come around? You could meet them. It was my sisters idea." Ross asked not once turning his head to look at me, not even to let me know I was invited too. Well, I guess I wasn't invited. Though I wanted to go.

We kept walking while Raini and Callum agreed with Ross and planed everything. While I was shut up the intire time. What should I say? I mean I wasn't even invited.

When the others left and only Ross and I walked down the hall together. As usual, in the direction of our dressing rooms.

"So, are you bringing your boyfriend tomorrow to my place?" Ross asked, as if he wanted to let me know I was also invited, because he clearly knew I had no boyfriend, and the boy he saw walking with me to my dressing room was just a friend.

"Oh, I didn't know I was invited." I said calmly though inside was screaming with happiness.

"Of course you are. Don't you see that this is all planed so I can lock you in my room and rape you?" I looked at him before smirking and keep walking. "So are you coming?"

"Because of that comment, I thin..." I was about to give him a great answer when he cut me off.

"What did I scare you way too much?" he asked mockingly.

"No, I was saying that because of that I might really go." I said convincingly.

"So you are going?" he tried to make me confirm.

"I'll think about it." I answered.

"Oh, come on. You have to come! Don't you want me to rape you?" he mocked turning himself to me when we reaches his dressing room.

"Is that a serious question?" I bit back in a rather mocking tone. He made an impatient look, obviously waiting for me to comfirm. "I'll go. Okay." I gave up and said.

"Cool! That's great. See you tomorrow, princess?" he says with a kind peaceful reaching for the doorknob and slightly opening the door.

"See you tomorrow, Blondie." I confirm him smiling as kindly and truthful as he was. For my surprise.

He got in and I kept walking to my room. Tomorrow was going to be eventful. That is for sure.

-

Now, I was laying in bed. Nothing to do. Just waiting for dinner to be done. I laid my head to look at the ceiling.

Ross....Those brown eyes, like chocolate. So sweet and perfect. That blonde hair, literally yellow. He was not the type of guy you would find on the street, or in a frozen yogurt shop. It was required luck to find someone like him. So beautiful.

But then, he flirted with every girl he saw, and he didn't even gave me attention. I was just another girl to mess with. Right?

Suddenly, the message alert echoed throw my room. I looked at the desk in front of me to see my phone shinning. So I went to pick it up, opening the new message once I reach it.

Ross: Cardiff road, 302

Laura: What?

Ross: My adress. No need to thank me. And show up tomorrow!

Laura: Oh, and me thinking you were going to kidnap me tomorrow, not wait for me to show up at your place.

Ross: I can give you a ride if that is what you are asking :) (thoughtfull when I asked you for one, you turned me down)

Laura: I was not asking.... it's true how did that go, by the way? :)

Ross: Turns out my car was fine,...:) See you tomorrow, princess?

Laura: See you tomorrow, Blondie.

I closed my phone when I listened to my mom calling, putting it on the nightstand and went downstairs to dinner.


End file.
